The present invention relates to suitcases, and more particularly to suitcase constructions which allow the suitcase to be collapsed when not in use.
Prior art collapsible suitcases have included cardboard panels at the end walls of the suitcase. These panels are hinged to the suitcase at the bottom, which allows the panels to be folded against the bottom upon collapsing the case. The main disadvantages of this prior art construction are the additional weight and limited support provided by the end panels.